In general, provisioning is a process of enabling services on a computing device (e.g., mobile phone). These services include, for example, calendaring, contacts, e-mail, and configuring devices to connect to a wireless network via VPN (virtual private network) or Wifi. During a typical provisioning process for a target computing device, configurations and settings are generated for various services and sent to the target device. This provisioning process, however, can be very difficult to perform properly, and is prone to error, commonly due to incorrect user input, erroneous information from other data stores, and improper server or application settings. Such errors are costly and result in lost employee, help desk and support time.